Weltkarte
Im Folgenden werden alle menschlichen Siedlungen, alle Landschaften, Dungeons und ähnliches aus Final Fantasy VII und allen Compilation of Final Fantasy VII-Titeln erfasst. Geordnet wird dabei nach den Regionen, wie sie im Original Final Fantasy VII benannt sind Corel-Region Kleine Region im Nordosten des westlichen Kontinents. Früher, vor der Zerstörung Corels, vermutlich wesentlich größer. Heute gehört nur ein schmaler Küstenstreifen mit dem Ferienort “Costa del Sol” sowie ein ausschweifendes Bergmassiv, das Corel-Gebirge, zu dieser Region. Kennzeichnend für die Region sind oder waren der Kohlebergbau, von dem noch heute ein weitverzweigtes Schienennetz quer durch das Gebirge zeugt. 'Bekannte Orte' * * *Essai-Tal Cosmo-Region Im Südwesten des westlichen Kontinents gelegen, ist die Cosmo-Region geographisch mehr oder weniger dem Mittleren Westen der USA entlehnt. Dafür spricht auch die indianisch angehauchte Hauptstadt der Region, der Cosmo Canyon. Schroffe Klippen und rötliches Felsgestein prägen diese Region. In der Nähe befindet sich mit dem Alten Wald auch ein archaischer, von Menschenhand unberührter Urwald. 'Bekannte Orte' * * *Cosmo Valley * Eiszapfen-Region Der ganze nördliche Kontinent wird der Eiszapfen-Region zugerechnet. Die Cetra nannten diese Gegend, oder zumindest deren nördlichtesten Teil, den “Norspol” (im Englischen “Knowlespole”, ein Wortspiel aus “Knowledge” und “Pole”, also etwa “Kenntnispol”). Die ganzjährig von Eis bedeckten Gebiete sind naturgemäß nur schwach besiedelt. Dennoch gibt es hier sehr viele Orte, wie die folgende Liste zeigt. Ansonsten ist der Nordkrater, die Wunde des Planeten, ursächlich für die karge Vegetation, den der Entzug von Lebensenergie dörrte das Land aus. 'Bekannte Orte' *Azur * *Ewigenschnee * * * * * * Gold-Saucer Region Auf den Trümmern der zerstörten Stadt Corel errichtete ShinRa einen Vergnügungspark der Superlative: die Gold Sauer (etwa: “''Goldene Unterasse'')”. Sie steht inmitten einer riesigen und undurchdringlichen Wüste, welche den größten Teil der “Gold Saucer”-Region ausmacht. Von Interesse ist der angrenzende Meeresstreifen, denn hier findet sich ein abgestürztes Flugzeug der ShinRa. 'Bekannte Orte' * * * Gongaga-Region Ein stark bewaldetes Gebiet, welches von einem großen Fluss durchmessen wird. In den Wäldern dieser Region findet man eine größere Ansiedlung namens Gongaga. Zack Fair stammt von hier. Die Stadt an sich ist seit einem schweren Reaktor-Unglück schwer verwüstet. In dieser Region hat zudem ein Waffenschmied seine Werkstatt eröffnet. 'Bekannte Orte' * * Grasland-Region Ein fruchtbares, ländliches Gebiet, östlich der Metropole Midgar gelegen. Die Region grenzt im Osten an den Ozean und wird auf den anderen Seiten nahezu völlig von Bergen begrenzt. In dem Tal leben Chocobos, was die Chocobo-Farm erklärt. Ansonsten kann man in den nahegelegen Bergen das seltene Metall Mythril in einer Mine schürfen und man findet dort auch ein großes Sumpfgebiet, in dem der “Midgar Zolom”, eine riesenhaft Schlange haust. 'Bekannte Orte' * * * Junon-Region Südlich von Midgar, dem westlichen Ozean zugewandete Groß-Region mit der zweitgrößten Stadt der Welt, Junon City. Nach Norden und Osten hin wird die Region von einem großen Bergmassiv begrenzt, zu den anderen Himmelsrichtungen liegt das Meer. Junon selbst ist ein wichtiger Hafen, in früherer Zeit war der Fischfang eine wichtige Einnahmequelle für die Menschen hier. Die Militärstadt der ShinRa hat indes die natürlichen Lebensgrundlagen weitgehend zerstört. 'Bekannte Orte' * * * * Mideel-Region Mideel ist eine Inselgruppe im Südwesten der Spielwelt mit der gleichnamigen Stadt. Diese Region ist subtropisch geprägt. Das gute Klima zieht viele Menschen von außerhalb an. Es ist mit seinen Heilquellen zudem eine Anlaufstelle für kranke Menschen. Dass der an einer Mako-Vergiftung leidende Cloud ausgerechnet hier gepflegt wird, ist allerdings Zufall: eine Hauptader des Lebensstromes durchquert diese Region, so dass die Spirituelle Energie hier immer wieder an die Erdoberfläche tritt. Cloud wird nach seiner unfreiwilligen Reise im Lebensstrom nur zufällig hier angespült. 'Bekannte Region' *Antike Stadt * * * Midgar-Region Eine für das Spiel ganz zentrale Region: Midgar City ist die Operationsbasis von ShinRa und damit auch so etwas wie die Welthauptstadt. Tatsächlich reicht keine der eher ländlich geprägten Kleinstädte außerhalb Midgars auch nur annäherend an die Größe Midgars heran. Aufgrund der vielen Mako-Reaktoren, die sich hier befinden verödete das Land. Weite Teile der Midgar-Region sind darum eine Art Halbwüste, in der kaum Leben existiert. An den nördlichen Ausläufern der Region befindet sich mit Kalm eine weitere, vergleichsweise große Stadt, im Süden befinden sich Berge. Nach der Zerstörung Midgars entsteht die Großstadt Edge am Rande der alten Metropole. 'Bekannte Orte' * * * * *Ivaldheim * * * Nibelheim-Region Eine abgelegene Region auf dem westlichen Kontinent. Das Gebiet wird vor allem durch den mächtigen Berg Nibel und die angrenzenden Gebirgszüge geprägt. Diese Berge weisen eine charakteristische und einzigartige Form und Prägung auf. Ursächlich ist die Mako-Energie, die hier in großen Mengen vorhanden ist. Der Berg Nibel wurde daher auch als eines der ersten Testgelände für die Förderung von Mako benutzt. Der entsprechende Reaktor zeugt noch heute davon. 'Bekannte Orte' * * * Nord Corel-Region Eine Klein-Region zwischen der Corel- und Gold Saucer-Region. Diese Gegend wurde zur Zufluchtsstätte für die Flüchtlinge Corels. Sehr viel kann man über diese Region eigentlich nicht sagen. Es ist höchstens verwunderlich, dass eine Seilbahn von hier zur Gold Saucer führt, obwohl letztere sehr weit (vermutlich mehrere hundert Kilometer) von dem Ort entfernt ist. 'Bekannte Orte' * * Raketenabschuss-Region Eine Region, die auf dem westlichen Kontinent gelegen ist. Es handelt sich um eine riesige, fruchtbare Graslandschaft, nahezu unbesiedelt. Die ShinRa wählten diese Region für ihr Raumfahrtprojekt und es entstand die Siedlung Rocket Town, welche von Technikern und Besatzungsmitgliedern gegründet wurde. Wie man in “On the Way to a Smile” erfährt, gibt es in der Region Ölfelder. Ansonsten gibt es hier nicht viel, außer Gras, Gras und nochmal Gras. 'Bekannte Orte' *Costa del Noche * Wald-Region Eine kleine bewaldete Insel zwischen den beiden großen Kontinenten. Hier lebte einst das Alte Volk, das einen Tempel errichtete, um die Schwarz Substanz an diesem Ort zu bannen. In den Wäldern und dem Tempel selbst leben Monster, die sonst nirgendwo auf der Welt vorkommen. Nach der Vernichtung des Tempels gähnt nur noch ein riesiger Schlund inmitten des Waldes. 'Bekannte Orte' * Wutai-Region Der westlichste Kontinent auf der Karte, der separat von allen anderen liegt. Hier entwickelte sich die ostasiatisch inspirierte Wutai-Kultur, mit dem gleichnamigen Hauptort. Wutai ist vor allem von Bergmassiven, wie dem Da-Chao-Gebirge, sowie von kargen Steppenlandschaften geprägt. Das Element Wasser spielt eine wichtige, auch religiöse Rolle. Schutzgott Wutais ist nämlich die Wasserschlange Leviathan. 'Bekannte Orte' * * * *